brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Birds/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Tim and Moby Moby and Tim are in the woods. Moby looks through binoculars while Tim carries a book with a bird on its cover. TIM: We're doing some bird watching. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, right. Moby points down. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Now what are the odds of seeing a Chilean Mockingbird here, when we're not in Chile? MOBY: Beep. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, I love birds! Tell me all about them! Please! From, Tess. Sure. An image shows many different kinds of birds. TIM: There are close to ten thousand different species of birds. All birds are warm-blooded vertebrate animals. TIM: They have two legs, wings, feathers, and a beak or bill. An animation shows the parts of a bird as Tim names them. TIM: They also lay hard-shelled eggs. An image shows a bird's egg. TIM: Birds are endothermic, which means that their body temperature stays the same no matter what the temperature is outside. An animation shows heat inside a silhouette of a bird. TIM: Many birds have bodies that are built for flying. Their bones are hollow and their vertebrae are fused together for strength. An image shows a bird skeleton. A pencil taps the bones and makes a hollow sound, and an arrow points to the vertebrae. TIM: Flying requires a good supply of oxygen, so it makes sense that birds have extremely efficient respiratory systems. A bird flies by Tim and Moby. TIM: A system of air sacs helps to ensure that the lungs receive a constant supply of fresh air. An animation shows expansion and contraction in the bird's air sacs. It also shows air within the sacs. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Birds beat their wings when they take off to get thrust and lift. In the air, wings provide lift to keep the bird airborne. An animation shows a bird flapping its wings, lifting up, and flying. TIM: The wing is curved so that air has a greater distance to move across the top of the wing than across the bottom. An image shows the wing's shape, which is curved on top. An animation shows air movement above and below the wing. TIM: Air pressure across the top of the wing is less than the air pressure underneath it. Air pressure above the wing is labeled low pressure. Air pressure below the wing is labeled high pressure. TIM: That difference in pressure provides lift. An arrow moving upwards shows lift as the bird's wing moves higher. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, airplane wings use the same principle. An animation shows a bird flying near a jet plane. TIM: Feathers help out with flying, too. Contour feathers grow in the wings and tail. They steer the bird and move through the air. Fluffy down feathers provide insulation that keeps the bird warm. Images show a bird with outstretched wings, contour feathers, and down feathers. TIM: The color of a bird's feathers will often tell you whether it's male or female. Females have more muted tones that provide camouflage so they can protect their eggs. An animation shows a female bird blending in with the plants growing in the lake. TIM: The brightly colored feathers belong to males, who use their coloring to attract mates. An image shows colorful male birds. MOBY: Beep? TIM: Well, I guess. I guess they just like that sort of thing. Moby has adorned himself with blue feathers and has his arms outstretched. TIM: Wow, you look really scary. A bird lands on Moby's arm. TIM: Hey, a Chilean Mockingbird! Category:BrainPOP Transcripts